The wind flows in unexpected ways
by Miyu Hinamori
Summary: A regular boy one day stumbles upon the gang who are lost in this world. What is he gonna do? First summary, I'll change it if you want. Please review.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my first fanfic, dear readers. Please don't judge me too quick as this is my first fic I'm writing, but you can leave some reviews and tell me if I'm wrong or such. I'll try to be true to the characters but if I won't please point it out as I want to keep it real. Enjoy ^^_

I'm a kid. Just a regular kid even if I do ask my parents to treat me as an adult.

Fifteen already. But I've seen such strange things now, I feel much older and at the same time I realize what a kid I am.

I was just having a regular life, nothing out of the ordinary and now this.

Why me? I guess it's my own fault, but what should've I done? Just leave them and go away?

Unanswered questions but who holds the answers.

Hmm, life is funny, you never get what you want and when you do, it's not what you thought it would be.

I'm quite rambling now and you don't know what I'm talking about, so I'll tell you all about it.

It only happened yesterday, so I remember it very well. Thank goodness there's nothing wrong with my head.

Yesterday was supposed to be a normal day when suddenly I saw a lightflash right in front of me on the pavement at the crossing.

_I hope that does the trick. I didn't know how to start but this isn't that bad I figure. I know I left a horrible cliffhanger and I myself hate cliffhangers but doing one myself is rather fun. XD  
__For your information, this character is a boy and I still don't have a name for him. (I'm bad at names__) So suggestions are welcome. Also I'm a girl so tell me if the character becomes too girly and I'll correct it.  
__Since I'm a novice it would be nice if someone explained all the terms like OC and such.  
__I'll publish the next chapter if I get a few reviews. It's gonna get better so please do._


	2. When my life went wrong

_Okay, here goes the first real chapter of 'The wind flows in unexpected ways'  
The title of this chapter is just an inside joke of me and my best friend. If you ask I'll tell you about it. ^^__  
__Forgot to mention it in the prologue, but this story takes place after the war is over, but in the real world we don't know anything about the avatar.  
__I also forgot the disclaimer, so here goes: I don't own 'Avatar:The last airbender' and if I did, I would surely solve the mystery around Zuko's mum and wouldn't end the series with Katara and Aang kissing. I mean, I 'm really happy they got together, but did they have to kiss and that long! Seriously what were they thinking! It's a children show!  
__Please enjoy. ^^_

School was just over and after I went by the library, I was heading home. I hear you saying: OMG, the library! We're dealing with a geek!

Yeah I love reading, so what? It's far more fun reading something instead of seeing it on tv.

It's not like I have friends with whom I can spend the time with. It's been already two years since I moved into this town and I still don't have friends. Well I tried making some but I didn't fit in anywhere, so I'm on my own.

Like I was saying, I was heading home.

While I was walking I was reading a book I just borrowed. Yeah it's a bad habit but I can read and walk at the same time. (_Don't try this at home. Leave it to professionals, like me. :D I love reading and walking at the same time!) _I practically know the way home by heart so I had absolutely no troubles until halfway home.

Like always I stopped at the lights and had taken my eyes off the book to see when the lights would turn green again.

Usually I just continue reading and follow the crowd but this time the street was deserted except for the cars.

Suddenly in the middle of the pavement there was a pillar of blue light. I was surprised and didn't know what to think of it, when I saw people appear in the pillar. Seriously, I thought, an alienabduction? Did I say I love sarcasm?

The pillar dissappeared and the kids, they were hardly over 18, looked disoriented. When they were surrounded in the blue light, I couldn't really see them, but now I could, I was a bit taken aback: their clothes were really weird. I mean: were they cosplaying?

There was a bald one with some orange monk clothes on, like if he was the Dalai Lama. (_No offense, just couldn't come up with a better example.) _Another one, the oldest I think, was dressed as an ancient emperor. The other three were fairly normal, but I've seen more normal clothes.

'What the..' I heard mister Emperor saying.

'What are you standing in the middle of the freeway?' I yelled at them. 'Do you want to get run over?'

As a few cars headed into their direction, I swear their eyes grew as if they never saw a car.

They all started running to my side of the sidewalk, except for this one girl.

She just stood there with no sign of moving. She looked as if she was in an earthsuake, barely able to stand.

'Guys, help me.' she called. 'I can't see a thing.' 'Toph!'

Looking over at the others, I saw they were at a loss what to do, except for except for Baldy.

I didn't notice it before but he had a freaking arrow on his head which looked like a tattoo! I mean, a tattoo? On your head? Seriously, who were these guys?

He moved his arms quickly and suddenly he had a ball of air in his hands.

I mean it, it was floating and rotating and such.

'What are you doing?' Surprised by my outburst, he released the ball. 'Airbending.' he said as if it was the normalest thing.

'If you do that again, you'll be put in a freakshow.' I said before going to the girl who was left behind.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me right before a car crashed into her.

When she was on the sidewalk, I checked her over. 'Are you okay?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' 'Your face is kinda red.' 'I said I'm fine, let me go!' she answered a bit rude.

That's when I noticed her eyes just staring into the distance, not looking at anything in particular, like she was ...

'Are you crazy? How could you leave a blind girl on her own.' I bursted of on the others, who seemed to be her friends.

'Most of the time she can take care of herself just fine.' The girl with the long brown hair answered.

'Toph, are you okay?" she continued. "What happened?' 'I can't see everything clearly. There are too many vibrations and I can't seem to focus.'

'Where are we? What happened? I just remember a blue light like one of Aangs...AANG, did you have anything to do with it?'

'I swear, Sokka, I didn't do anything.' 'Well something happened to us and for the time being I'm blaming you.'

The two argued for awhile, but I didn't listen to them, 'caus the oldest guy started talking to me.

'You seem to know something. Where is this place?' I looked at him not understanding what he meant. 'Where are we?' he repeated the question.

'Is this anywhere in the Earth Kingdom? One of the water tribes?' I shaked my head. 'Maybe we are in the Fire nation?' The blind girl, named Toph, suggested.

'I would've known that, wouldn't I? Aang, are we perhaps in the spirit world?'

'That would've been possible if I was alone, but there is no way you all could've come too. At least not in a way I know of.'

'Maybe you've been transferred to another world?' I jokingly asked, not expecting they would take me serious.

'That's probably it!' The guy Baldy called Sokka said. 'We've probably been transferred by the spirits to another world!'

'Hey, I was joking. I didn't mean anything with that. There is no way, people could travel to other worlds by mere light even if there were other worlds.'

'Then how do you explain us? We don't know this place?'

'I don't know, maybe you came from a nuthouse? Or have been using drugs.'

'If this an other world, they clearly don't know of the spirits.' Longhaired girl said.

'Or of bending. This guy reacted weird when I wanted to make the airscooter.' 'Well dûh, you had a ball of air in your hands! That just isn't possible!' 'See!' Baldy exclaimed triumfantly.

'Could you help us, please? We don't know what to do.' Brown haired girl asked.

I sighed. 'Well, you seem in trouble and I do believe you're not crazy, most of you, so I guess I'll help you. You can come to my house, since you have nowhere to go.

'Really! Oh thank you!' She looked like she was about to hug me, but was stopped by Sokka.

'Wait Katara, should we trust this guy so quickly? Maybe he is the one who's behind all this?'

I was offended.

After I went all the trouble to help them and invite them to my home, even if I didn't know or trust them at all, this was what I get?

'Fine do whatever you want. I don't care.' I said and turned around to go home.

'Wait, don't listen to my brother, he's just a bit paranoid.' I turned around to face them and saw they were both wearing blue.

'Siblings? Is that why you're both wearing the same color.' 'Well it's custom for people from the Watertribes to wear blue.' 'Water tribe?' 'We'll explain everything when we get to your house. But you have to tell us about this world too in return. Okay?'

I sighed again. 'Fine. Follow me otherwise you'll get lost since you're not accustomed to this environment.'

_So here's the first real chapter. How did it go? Did I answer your expectations?  
__I still don't know how to name the boy, so any suggestions are welcome! Keep reviewing and reading the story, they help me continue the story._


	3. Welcome to my palace

_Okay here goes chapter 2. I'm sorry for not publishing so long, but I'm in my senior year and can't afford to lose points. _

My house isn't so far away, at least for me, I like taking a walk.

The dimension travelers didn't seem to have any problem with it. Figured they traveled a lot, maybe.

After another fifteen minutes we reached my house.

I pulled out my keys and said: 'Please come in.'

I entered my house when I noticed nobody was following me.

'Are you coming or what?' They still stared at my house except Mister Emperor and Toph.

'Is there something wrong with my house?'

'I think it's because it look so different from our houses. You seem to be a commoner and yet your house is quite large.' said Toph

'Oh. Wait, aren't you supposed to be blind?'

'I can see, but not with my eyes. Let's get in.' she said, walking into my front door like it was nothing.

But I still could see no focus in her eyes. How was that possible?

'Let's go in. It's not like it is any special, just different.' 'Says the one who lived in a palace most of his life.' Palace?

They were still googling eyes when they entered but I decided to let it slide.

After I told them to sit in the living room, pointing at the couch and chairs, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat for them.

If I had traveled to another dimension, I would surely be hungry.

'Here have some chips.' I said putting down the bowl. 'I'll make dinner later on.'

Now they were giving strange looks at the chips.

'Is this edible?' said Sokka. 'Yeah it's just made from potatoes.'

His sister was the first one to try it. She picked it up carefully and put it in her mouth. Then with a loud crunch she bit in it. Everybody was looking at her expectantly.

'It's … great.' One by one they started to taste and within 10 minutes the bowl was empty.

'That was delicious!' Baldy exclaimed.

'Not very different from Fire flakes.' Mister Emperor commented.

'What's this stuff called?' Sokka yelled. 'Chips' 'It's delicious! Can we have more?'

I swear he had puppy eyes that moment. 'No, I'm gonna make dinner later on, so you wait until then.'

I sat down next to them and cut to the case. 'So what's the deal with that airball?'

_Short chapter I know, but if I continued I'd have to use my lead role's name which I haven't decided on yet.  
__Please help me, I won't publish the next chapter until I have a good name for him and at least five reviews.  
__Come on that's not too much to ask, is it?_


	4. Introductions

_I finally found a name for the boy! Yeey! XD  
So I'm finally able to continue with the story. Sorry for taking so long, but hope you understand my reason. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from 'Avatar: the last airbender'. Not a thing, nada.  
But Sam is mine, all mine, mwahahahahah. _

"Well, to explain to you the airball, we'll have to tell you something about our world." Baldy started.

"Yeah okay, I would love to hear about that but tell me your names first. It's hard to keep calling you Baldy."

"Wait Aang, you're bald?" exclaimed Toph, who was sitting next to him. She patted his head, feeling he had no hair indeed.

What was it with her? One time she sees the other she doesn't?

"Hmm, perhaps I should change your nickname Twinkle-toes to Baldy." she added thoughtfully.

"So your name is Aang. Pretty uncommon. So Emo Emperor, what's yours?"

Toph cracked up. "Bwahaha, Emo Emperor that's a good one. Bit long but certainly fits our little mister grumpy."

"My name is Zuko." Emo Emperor stated annoyed.

"Okay, and what's yours?" I turned over to Sokka's sister.

"I'm Katara. What's yours?"

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself either.

"I'm Sam. So tell me what is it with that ball of air."

Aang moved his hands very quick again and there was it: a perfect sphere of air.

I tried to touch it, but couldn't really grasp it.

"How do you do that?"

"Well in our world there are people who can bend one of the four elements. Each are divided in four nations. The Air Nomads can bend air."

"The Water Tribes can bend water." Katara continued, while she took, literally TOOK, some water out of a vial and kept 'bending' it in different forms.

"People from the Fire Nation can bend fire." said Zuko while he lit his finger in fire, without burning it!

"And people from the Earth Kingdom can bend earth." Toph said, while bending her bracelet, apparently made from earth, in a miniature version of me, clothes and all, except for the face.

My eyes were on the verge of popping out of my head.

"Wow, so you all can bend the four elements!"

"No" Sokka said. "Each nation can only control one of the elements, hence the name of the nation, get it? Besides not everybody is a bender. For example I'm just a simple guy with no magical powers."

"How come is that?"

"I don't know. People are born with it."

"But there is one person in our world who can bend all the four elements. The avatar." Katara said

"Wow that must be one hell of a strong guy."

Toph started laughing. "Oh he's strong all right but not like you would expect."

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah he's sitting next to you."

I turned over to Sokka. "Didn't you say you couldn't do this stuff?"

"Not me, Aang."

I turned over to Aang while he had a sphere of air between his hands with some water, fire and earth circling it like rings. (_think of it like a mini version of Aang's attack-mode in the final battle.)_

"Wow, amazing."

"Heh, it's nothing."

"And this is regular stuff in your world."

"Pretty much."

"So the avatar must be pretty famous in your world, is he like the king of your world?"

"Not really. But he has to help keep the balance of the world."

"Wow, that sounds rough. I mean how old are you, eleven?"

"Well I'm sorta thirteen."

"Still, you're younger than me and I would've gone mad if I had to do such a thing. Wait, what do you mean sorta thirteen?"

"Well , I kinda did lose it when I heard I had to be transferred to an other temple so I could intensify my training."

"Wait temple?" I interrupted Aang.

"Well yeah. The air nomads leave their children in the care of the monks who live in the temples."

"Weird, but that explains the monk clothes."

"Yeah, well because I'm the avatar, some of the monks thought I should only concentrate on mastering the four elements."

"Didn't you just tell me you could bend those elements of birth?"

"You have the ability since birth, but you must train it in order to master it. So to continue with my story: because my friend Monk Gyatso insisted on me having a regular life, the other monks decided to put me in an other temple. I was kinda eavesdropping on their conversation and I ran away with Appa."

"Who's Appa?"

"My giant flying bison and best friend." He grinned.

"Is he serious?"

"Yeah he is." Everybody nodded.

"Wow weird animals."

"Then you've probably haven't seen a flying lemur either?" Aang asked getting a monkey out of his clothes.

"You got Momo with you?"

"Yeah he was sleeping in my clothes so he got here with us."

Meanwhile the monkey woke up and stretched out his FREAKING wings! What kind of animal is that?

I shook my head and said: "Okay I'll deal with that later. What has this all to do with the fact that you're sorta thirteen?" while keeping an eye on this 'Momo' who was currently flying around the livingroom. Monkeys aren't meant to be flying!

"Well, when I ran away there was this huge storm and me and Appa fell in the water. Then apparently I formed an iceberg around us but I don't remember."

"How come you know about the iceberg if you don't remember?"

"Well Katara said so, she was the one who found me. Apparently I got whole the way to the South Pole."

I turned over to Katara. "You live on the South Pole?"

"Yeah, sure we do. People don't live on your South Pole?"

"Only scientists live there, but not all the time."

"Weird." "Look from who that's coming. Say you told me you were from these different nations? How come you all got acquainted?"

"Well that's a long story."

"Prepare to be amazed." Toph exclaimed lazily.

_Phew, this chapter is done. Still not a very long chapter I think, but it beats the previous chapter._

_Next chapter will be about book 1 and I'll continue with book 2 and 3 too._

_Now comes a bit of a contest: I can't think of a nickname for Sam, you know like a nickname Toph gives everybody. The one who finds a good nickname, will get a spoiler for the story, because I have a lot of plans for this one. ^^_


	5. Book 1: Water

_So finally I have the fourth chapter to this story; Sorry it took so long but I had it written down ut had to type it down before I could upload it. I hop eyou enjoy this chapter.  
The contest for Sam's nickname à la Toph is still valid and I would like it if anyone posted a suggestion. Remember, you get a spoiler if you come up with a good one. ^^_

"Tell me. I'm up to a story." They glanced at each other and finally Sokka began.

"Well, we found Aang in that iceberg when we were out fishing. Katara was practicing her bending and got me wet."

"That's real important for the story, Sokka." "For me, it is. Anyhow, we then got caught in the stream and got stuck on the ice without a boat. Katara freaked out on me, caused an iceberg to break when suddenly this big glowing ball of ice emerged from the water."

"I didn't freak out!" "Yes you did." "Only because you were being a total sexist, again." "Oh, so you admit it." "That's not the point!" "Whatever, let me finish." Katara rolled with her eyes.

"I got cautious, because well hey there was a gigantic ball of ice! And it was glowing! Who wouldn't think that was suspicious? When Katara saw there was someone inside of it, grabbed my boomerang and started jumping on the ice blocks to come closer to it. She wouldn't even listen to me when I said it could be dangerous."

"Good thing I didn't because otherwise Aang would've still been in that iceberg." "Well I was going on helping you sooner or later but we first had to see if it safe." "Well I saw it sooner than you did." She further on ignored Sokka and continued the story herself.

"After hitting it a few times, the ball kind of exploded and a pillar of blue light appeared. And then Aang was standing over the edge of the remains of the ball with his tattoos glowing, " "Glowing?" "Avatar state, tell you later. They then faded to his normal blue, his body slumped and I just barely caught him."

"Oh, so that's how you met each other. You sure know how to make an entrance, Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiled. "The first thing I remember was seeing you. And then Sokka got all paranoid and I got you both surprised with my airbending." His smile suddenly dropped. "Little did I know..."

I looked questionedly at Katara and she didn't smile anymore too. The mood had abruptly dropped in the room.

I finally mustered the courage to ask. "What happened?"

Katara hesitated before answering. "We were surprised to see Aang airbending because we never even saw an airbender." A chill ran up my spine.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"We were told the airbenders were wiped out a hundred years ago."

"Just after I ran away apparently." Aang added. Silence fell again.

"H-how were they wiped out?" I asked timidly. "Did some disaster occur?"

"Some disaster happened alright." Zuko cut in. "My great-grandfather used the power of a comet to wipe them out."

"W-why?" I was utterly shocked. "He had a fight with the previous Avatar. Something about world domination. After the Avatar died, he started gathering his army."

"Wait, wow, hold on. Previous Avatar? Aren't you the Avatar?" I turned to Aang.

"When an Avatar dies, he is reborn in the next nation following the cycle. The previous Avatar was from the Fire Nation, so the next was born with the Air Nomads." Zuko answered.

"Me. Heh, because of Sozin's gathering of army, the monks told me I was the Avatar when I became twelve instead of sixteen. Then I ran away. If I had stayed there, I could've helped my people." "No you would've died." Katara bluntly said. "Aang we already went through this. You don't have to blame yourself."

Aang wanted to say something again, but decided against it.

I decided to distract everybody. "So that means you're 113 years old?"

"Technically, yes." "Interesting, so what happened after you got him out of the ice?"

And they proceeded their story. Apparently Zuko was a prince of his nation - that explained his clothes - banished from his land and to retain his honor, he had to search for the long-lost Avatar, Aang who unbeknowst to everyone was frozen in his ball of ice. I asked for the scar and Zuko said it was from an accident, but from the looks from the others I saw that there was something else.

You wouldn't believe what these people went through!

They travelled all around the world to search masters who could teach Aang, while being chased by a honor-crazy prince, Zuko, and some general.

The whole time they were laughing, especially Toph with one story about some guy named Jet (what kind of name is that?)

.Zuko was looking uncomfortable the whole time, 'caus hey most of the stories involved him being the bad guy AND losing. I wondered about how they became friends in the end, considering what he had done.

When they ended aout the Siege of the North - man I wish I was there to see it - I noticed the time, but there was no time to prepare dinner. Instead I ordered a lot of pizzas. I wonder if they know such a thing in their world.

When I returned to the room, the monkey, Momo was it, stopped with flying and was now lying on Aang's lap.

Then I looked at my guests and noticed their clothes again. If they're going to stay here for a while, might as well give them some normal clothes. Well normal for this world.

Their clothes seemed to be normal in their world, except for Zuko's, I'm pretty sure that isn't normal, but hey he's a prince. Not that I care about those formalities.

Oh well I'll worry about that tomorrow, it's not like they'll be going out today.

Suddenly the bell rang. Everybody jumped and took defensive stances. "What's that ding-dong?" Sokka finally dared to ask, when he saw I didn't move an inch.. "The doorbell. People ring it so that somebody in the house can open the door for them. Relax it's probably the pizza."

"Is that the thing we're going to eat? I don't want to eat something that can ring some 'bell!"

"Just relax, I'm going to open the door. And don't follow me, I don't want anyone to ask me questions who you are."

I left for the pizzas and when I came back with them, everyone's eyes seemed to pop.

"We're going to eat boxes?" Zuko asked. Sigh. "No, mister Smarty-pants." Toph snorted. "We're going to eat what's inside the boxes." I continued a, revealing the pizzas.

Once a box was open, the smell spread instantly. "It sure smells good." Katara said. "It doesn't have any meat on it, does it?" Aang asked, not trusting it completely.

"You a vegetarian? Don't worry, I'm one myself. Two of them don't have any meat at all, the rest are regular. You do eat meat, do you?" I asked the others. They nodded.

"Okay, dig in." Nobody moved, staring at the pizzas, when Toph couldn't handle the smell anymore. Her stomach growled. "Give me one of those." she demanded.

I gave her a slice and she practically grabbed it from my hand and put it in her mouth. Three seconds passed by and her face lit up. "This is good!" she exclaimed, mouth full. Everybody dug in and in a few minutes they began fighting over the last pieces.

I wonder how they will react to ice-cream.


End file.
